The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase convenience to users relates to improving a user's ability to effectively interface with the user's device. Accordingly, numerous user interface mechanisms have been developed to attempt to enable a user to more easily accomplish tasks or otherwise improve the user's experience in using the device. In this regard, for example, a user's experience during certain applications such as, for example, web browsing or applications that enable drawing may be enhanced by using a touch screen display as the user interface. Furthermore, some users may have a preference for use of a touch screen display for entry of user interface commands or simply creating content over other alternatives. In recognition of the utility and popularity of touch screen displays, many devices, including some mobile terminals, now employ touch screen displays. As such, touch screen devices are now relatively well known, with numerous different technologies being employed for sensing a particular point at which an object may contact the touch screen display.
Whether the user interface is a touch screen user interface, or other mechanism, one of the exciting aspects of many new devices is the opportunity to utilize and explore a new and interesting user interface. However, over time the novelty of a new user interface may wear off. Since the user interface is typically a relatively fixed aspect of each device, if the user tires of the current user interface, the user is typically forced to move on to another device with a desirable user interface.